


Love Beyond the Barricade

by barricadebooty



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Barricades, Canon Era, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Memes, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, On The Barricade, Pining, Post-Barricade, Reincarnation, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebooty/pseuds/barricadebooty
Summary: This is an Enjoltaire fic in which the words written on one's wrist are the last words of their soulmate. Angst until reincarnation happens, then it's super romantic. A lil bit of Courferre sprinkled in, because we're going full gay. Some memeing because I must.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revolution begins

Les Amis de L'ABC are in the café Musain, having their usual rendezvous. Lively conversations all around, with wine flowing like water.

  


Only Enjolras doesn't drink any, he needs to keep his mind clear and his reason uncompromised, for the hour of revolution could strike any time now. He is alert and ready to die at any moment, as long as it is for his cause. 

  


Grantaire on the other hand, is several glasses deep into the wine. He drinks to lull himself into a twilight numbness, where he isn't absolutely crushed by the fact that Enjolras, Grantaire's only reason to live, his only belief, will likely die soon. Enjolras is handsome in an ethereal and divine way. He has golden hair like a crown of sunlight upon his head, skin like porcelain and eyes cerulean like an angry ocean. But at this stage, Grantaire can barely feel Enjolras looking at him with a tragic mix of pity and disgust. 

  


Enjolras cares about Grantaire deeply. He wishes he could help him but Grantaire just seems too far gone. Besides, Enjolras has a revolution to run, he can't let himself be distracted by a boy, even if that boy is breathtakingly beautiful in a strange way. 

  


Grantaire has the pale, slightly discolored skin of a corpse, hair in untamed black ringlets, alluring lips and magical emerald eyes that sparkle even when glazed over.

  


Marius walks into the meeting. Late. He's never been late before. More shocking yet, he is pale as a sheet and doesn't even greet the others. He simply falls into a chair and sits there with a vacant look in his eyes; his mind is clearly in a different place.

  


"Are you okay?" said Jehan.

  


"You must be ill," said Joly.

  


"You look as if you've seen a ghost! Some wine and say what's going on?" said Grantaire in a slightly slurred speech.

  


Marius suddenly broke into song.

  


"A ghost you say? A ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there then she was gone."

  


Cue an intense eyeroll on the part of every member of Les Amis. 

  


"No one cares about your lonely soul! We strive towards a larger goal," Enjolras said, exhausted by Marius's bs.

  


"Romance in my revolution? More likely than you think," quipped Grantaire.

  


  


Enjolras, Grantaire, Courferyac, Combferre, Marius and a few other members of Les Amis all have words written on their wrists. An old legend tells that every soul is made with its equal counterpart and when the two halves are united, they are complete. In basic terms, soulmates exist. The words written on one's wrist are said to be the last words of their soulmate. However, the words only appear in a soul's first life. Each time a soul begins a new life, the memories of it's past lives are mostly erased.

  


Grantaire is standing shakily on a chair, visibly drunker than when we'd last seen him and loudly ranting.

  


"Our lives will mean absolutely nothing! We will die and the world will go on just the same! The bourgeoisie will emerge triumphant once more. Life is but a dream for the dead! Life just causes you pain, then kills you! Is it-"

  


"You are miserable! Incapable of believing, of thinking, of willing, of living and of dying! We are at a turning point of history! General Lamarque, the people's man, lays ill and-"

  


Enjolras had interrupted Grantaire and now he was being interrupted by the appearance of a young boy, dressed in rags named Gavroche.

  


"General Lamarque is dead." Gavroche declared solemnly.

  


The room fell silent. Then a quiet murmur spread across the café, taking only half a minute to progress into loud arguments.

  


"Silence!" yelled Enjolras. Everyone respected his authority and obeyed. "Whence the funeral of Lamarque passes through the city, the barricades shall rise." 

  


~The day of the funeral~

  


The funeral procession marches through the town and Les Amis are waiting for the cue of their leader to begin rebelling.

  


"Vive la France!" yells Enjolras with fervor.

  


With that, Les Amis pick up their bright red flags and run into the procession. A chorus of revolutionary phrases ring out and Les Amis climb onto the carriage parading the coffin and wave their flags. At this point, the people in the audience start chanting with them. 

  


A large group of soldiers arrive and take aim at the mass of people. All of a sudden a single shot rips through the crowd and an elderly woman falls to the ground. The gunshot came from a hidden soldier who was very quickly found and shot down. This sent the street into a storm of gunfire.

  


"To the barricade!" Enjolras instructed with great urgence.

  


So, everyone starts running, weaving through the streets and notifying the people living in them that the time has come.

  


"Throw down as much furniture as you can!" yells Combferre to anybody who can hear.

  


Les Amis all feel the intoxicating mix of fear and elation that some may call adrenaline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues, quite angstily.

The sky is cloudy and overcast as Les Amis build their barricade with help from their fellow citizens and revolutionaries. A man approaches Enjolras and tells him: "I have spied on the government and I know they won't attack tonight."

"Thanks for the information," says Enjolras relieved to have more time to finish building the barricade.

However, whilst the stranger and Enjolras were talking, Gavroche was eyeing the man and just as he is about to walk away, Gavroche pipes up: "Inspector Javert exposed!" Everyone around them understands and immediately reprimands Javert.

"You're so cancelled!" Bahorel Tells him.

The people take Javert to be tied up in the café Corinthe, but Enjolras stays behind to talk with Gavroche. "Thanks for spilling the tea, sis," Enjolras says, proud of Gavroche.

At sunset, a battalion of troops marches towards the barricade.

"Who's there?" they shout.

"French revolution!" Enjolras barks back.

"Fire!!!!!" 

The clouds gather, dark and terrible over the barricade. But the revolutionaries barely notice as adrenaline courses through their veins. Each second begins to feel like an hour and they can hear the beating of their hearts as loud as gunfire.

With that, the battle begins. The people of the barricade try to hold their own against the soldiers, but it's clear the soldiers have the upper hand.

As Marius is about to be shot, he makes eye contact with the man standing before him and doesn't fear. Cosette is moving far away and he'll never see her again, so the only thing that matters to him anymore is the revolution and he's glad to give his life for it.

However, the moment before the soldier pulls the trigger, somebody suddenly jumps in front of Marius, taking a bullet to the abdomen. The soldier stands shocked and Marius takes the opportunity to slash his chest open with his bayonet. 

He kneels by the person who saved him and is struck with recognition. It can't be! There's no way it can be, but it is.

"Marius..." rasps Éponine, Marius's long-time friend.

Marius makes a spontaneous decision to run to the top of the barricade. He finds a barrel of gunpowder and a torch. Then he proceeds to lift them above his head. "Retreat now! Or else I'll blow up the barricade!" says Marius with a half-mad look in his eyes.

"And yourself with it?" asks a soldier with disbelief.

"And myself with it," says Marius with complete conviction.

"Retreat!" yells the soldier.

The battalion backs off and a torrential rainfall begins. The bodies on the ground look ethereal as they glisten with rainwater. Simultaneously they project a sort of eeriness, with their eyes half half-opened and clothes completely soaked through. 

Marius runs to Éponine. The people of the barricade shout things at him, both dissent and praise, but he doesn't hear them. He just holds Éponine as she dies in his arms and softly whispers comforts and reassurances to her.

Meanwhile, Enjolras and Grantaire sit together and watch this scene play out. They look into each other's eyes and are thinking the same thing.

"We'll probably die soon too. It's clear that we'll be overpowered," says Grantaire quietly with his eyes lowered, as if he doesn't want to believe what he's saying.

"Yes I know, but at least it will be for an honourable cause. However, there's so much that we haven't done yet," Enjolras says. He rolls up his sleeve and shows Grantaire the inscription of the last words of his soulmate. "Do you permit it? That's what my soulmate is supposed to say last. It's truly a shame that I'll probably never be able to meet them." Grantaire takes a swig from his bottle and shows Enjolras his wrist.

"And mine says "Vive la France."

"Well, whoever they are, they have some good values," Enjolras replies.

When Enjolras looks away, Grantaire gazes over at him, at Enjolras's blond curls, slicked with rainwater, stuck to his face, messy, but in an absolutely perfect way. In many ways, he is like the sun. He makes the world around him brighter, he's more important than any of the people around him and he's completely unattainable. If Grantaire were to picture Apollo in human form, he would look exactly like Enjolras. 

There's a sharp pain in Grantaire's heart every time he looks at Enjolras, knowing he'll never be worthy of him. There, Grantaire sits in the rain, feeling an inexplicable emptiness.

When Grantaire looks away, Enjolras watches him. Being honest with himself, Enjolras has always been fascinated by Grantaire. Through his facade of pessimism, Enjolras sees somebody who fears that his life will mean nothing. It's clear to Enjolras that Grantaire uses alcohol and cynicism to shield himself from his emotions. 

Seeing Grantaire in this state is like a stab in the heart to Enjolras and all he wants to do is lift Grantaire out of his misery, but he doesn't exactly know how h to do so. There, Enjolras sits in the rain, feeling an unfathomable longing.

Side by side and drenched in rain, Enjolras and Grantaire watch as Éponine takes her last breath and goes limp. Marius lets out a ragged cry, chilling everyone to the bone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I'm so sorry for all this angst but I swear the rest of the story will be heartwarming and romantic. Also *Courferre has entered the chat*.

Les Amis sit on the barricade together, drinking and laughing. Even though they're soaked with rain, they don't feel cold because of the comforting warmth of friendship wrapping itself around them.

Grantaire raises his bottle, which is clearly not his first because of the way he veers off balance as he goes to take another sip, nearly falling from the barricade.

"Drink with me to days gone by," he says in a sing-song voice.

The only situations in which Grantaire addresses everyone are when he wants to rant about the meaninglessness of life and whatnot, so Enjolras cuts him off.

"Could it be you fear to die? Will the world remember you when you fall? Could it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie? Oh Grantaire, I know you think these things to yourself, but you are worth so much more than-"

"Shut up! I will be remembered by no one, I am good for nothing except drinking and deploring the world. Don't you dare lie and tell me otherwise! Enj, this whole revolution was a stupid idea anyway!" Grantaire yells then storms into the café, Corinthe.

With his head spinning and tears streaming down his cheeks, he runs up to the second floor of the café, slumps down into the darkest corner and curses himself. Why have I done this? Enjolras was only trying to make me feel better, but I just had to go and ruin everything like I always do." 

Grantaire notices several bottles of absinthe and wine lying near him so he grabs them all, and drinks as much as possible, as quickly as possible. He just wants to be rid of the wretched feeling of regret that hangs over him like a storm cloud. As he drinks more and more, time warps and the clock blurs. It isn't known how long Grantaire spends doing this, but soon he's on the brink of passing out. As he slips out of consciousness he thinks to himself: "What if I'll never see Enj again?"

Meanwhile, Enjolras has an announcement to make:

"Unfortunately, we are likely going to be defeated in the next attack, so if any of you would like to leave now, then do."

Les Amis go quiet and think for a moment, then Gavroche speaks up:

"None of us are leaving, we'll all fight as hard as we can for the cause and if that means death, then we're ok with that." 

'What the heck??? You're way too young to be here and should really leave now," Enjolras replies.

"No way, your a boring bich and I am 12, " Gavroche says before he skkrt skkrts out of sight.*

Les Amis chat lightheartedly, enjoying talking to each other because this might be the last time they do. 

"So what books have you been reading as of late?" Courferyac asks Combferre. 

Courferyac isn't interested in books, but he knows how much Combferre loves to talk about them and asks him just to see his eyes light up.

"Well I just finished 'Le Rouge et le Noir' by Stendhal, it was great, the satirical analysis of the French social structure under the Bourbon Restoration was very intriguing. There was a particularly interesting storyline about the protagonist's relationship with another man's wife and I feel that it displayed the conflict between the brain and heart quite well."*

"Would you ever go for someone else's partner?" asks Courferyac.

"No I don't think so, I'm not that kind of guy, I mean unless this person is my soulmate, then maybe," responds Combferre.

"Do tell, what does it say on your wrist?"

"It just says 'Vive-'"

Now they're thinking of their impending doom again, the specific topic they were trying to avoid. So Courferyac switches the topic back to Combeferre's reading.

"Oh Ferre, Is there anything better than to read a good book?"

"To be free."

Enjolras had been sitting alone until this point, feeling highly regretful. So he goes over to Courferyac and Combferre to distract himself. 

"So, how are you guys?" Enjolras says somewhat awkwardly, not sure what to talk about.

"Great!" Combeferre replies.

"Even with the almost certain death stuff?" asks Enjolras, impressed by his ability to stay positive in this situation. Enjolras wishes that he had that kind of sunny disposition, he puts on a facade of confidence in front of his fellow revolutionaries because he knows that it's his duty as the leader to give them hope, but on the inside, he's scared. 

"Of course, I'd gladly die for this!" says Combeferre

'Likewise! I'll avenge you!"* adds Courferyac.

Just as Enjolras is about to say something, he notices a faint chorus of distant thuds so he yells:

"Everyone be ready!"

The people of the barricade run to grab their weapons. After a moment, they realize that Gavroche is missing and they assume that he took Enjolras's advice and left the barricade. Soon they see that he's in front of the barricade collecting cartridges off of dead soldiers while singing a nursery rhyme.

"Gavroche! Get back here! Gavroche!" yells Courferyac.

Gavroche ignores him and keeps singing:

"On est laid a Nanterre,   
C'est la faute a Voltaire;   
Et bete a Palaiseau,   
C'est la faute à Rousseau."

The sounds of marching grow closer as the soldiers turn the corner into the rue de la Chanvrerie and Courferyac's voice cracks with desperation as he cries:

"Gavroche! Please! Come back! You're going to die! Please don't do this!"

But Gavroche keeps advancing towards the soldiers.

"Joie est mon caractere,   
C'est la faute a Voltaire;   
Misère est mon trousseau,   
C'est la faute à Rousseau." 

He sings merrily, with unnerving calm.

Courferyac is begging at this point:

"GAVROCHE! PLEASE!" 

All of Courferyac's memories of Gavroche flash before his eyes, Gavroche is like a little brother to him. Courferyac knows he won't be able to live with himself if he just lets this happen so he prepares to leap off of the barricade. Combferre sees this and throws his arms around Courferyac.

"Courf, you can't just jump, you'll die! I can't lose you too!"

It is only the despairing look on Combferre's face, that keeps Courferyac from sacrificing himself. He sinks into Combferre's embrace and tearfully watches as the soldiers shoot at Gavroche, he thinks to himself "I'm so sorry Gav, I failed you." 

The first few shots miss and Gavroche seems to be delighted by this. He prances around and sings as the bullets fly past him, but eventually one hit. He plummets to the ground, eliciting a gasp from Les Amis. Everyone thinks him to be dead, but he manages to sit up. One final couplet escapes from his lips:

"Je suis tombé par terre,   
C'est la faute a Voltaire;   
Le nez dans le ruisseau,  
C'est la faute a-"

A shot rips through the air and pierces his forehead and he falls backwards, his head hitting the concrete with an audible crack.

"The people of Paris aren't rising, they're not here to back you up. So, do you surrender?" asked the soldier leading the battalion.

"Never," growls Enjolras.

The clash begins. Within the first minute, most of Les Amis are killed and Marius is shot in the arm. Only Enjolras, Combeferre, Courferyac and Joly are left unharmed, they share a knowing look and run into the café Corinthe. 

They rush to the second floor and wait there, aware that they will be slain very soon. The door of the café swings open and the footfalls of several men can be heard. The remaining revolutionaries take a deep breath and Courferyac yells:

"Vive-!"

Before he can finish, he is hit by a bullet that came through the ceiling of the first floor along with Combeferre and Joly. Enjolras looks around stunned, is he dead? No, not yet. He hears the sounds of men's shoes on the creaky stairs and knows what is coming.

At that moment Grantaire wakes up. As he blinks himself into consciousness the most striking image materializes before him. Three of his friends lying dead on the floor and a group of soldiers closing in on a defenseless Enjolras. Grantaire stares at Enjolras, who gives the impression of an angel at an execution.

It's too soon Grantaire thinks, I guess deep down I believed we'd have more time, that someday I'd take my soul from out the bottle and finally be worthy of being by your side. Oh, I am such a fool, just as you said, incapable of believing, of thinking, of willing, of living and of dying. Oh, my Apollo, those words of yours ring bitterly in my ears once more, I know that you were completely right. But is it really too late?

Your final hour has struck and even though we only have a few moments left, I will make the most of them. I will not miss my chance at a purposeful life (you are my sole purpose). He knows what he has to do.

"Long live the Republic! I'm one of them!"

Grantaire declares while shakily rising up onto his feet and he watches as shock passes over the faces of the soldiers and Enjolras. Grantaire pushes past everyone in his way and walks up to Enjolras

"Do you permit it?"

He asks, reaching his hand out for Enjolras to take. The color abruptly drains from his face and he realizes what he just said, the last words of Enjolras's soulmate. Now everyone in the room is shocked and confused, Enjolras more than anyone else. 

Enjolras understands Grantaire's plea for forgiveness and smiles the most beautiful and bittersweet smile that Grantaire has ever seen. Sweet because now he knows that Grantaire really does care. Bitter because they have so little time left together. Enjolras presses his warm palm into Grantaire's cold one and their fingers curl around each other's. Enjolras then picks a red flag up off of the floor and while holding Grantaire's hand tightly yells:

"Vive la France!"

Enjolras is shot eight times, he slumps back against a wall, refusing to fall, even in death. Grantaire collapses in front of Enjolras, with the seeming of a person worshipping at the feet of a god. 

The scene is truly remarkable, Icarus and the sun, together at last.

But this isn't the end of their story, not nearly.  
Everyone in this story gets reincarnated.  
So basically, sorry if this broke your heart, I'll repair it.   
Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Purposely misspelled, it's a meme reference.  
*It's a real book published in France in 1830 and it's title translates to 'The Red and The Black'  
*Orestes and Pylades quote


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has reincarnated into the modern world!

**Modern-day**

**Paris, France**

Grantaire just finished his first day of university and he didn’t quite like it. His fine arts classes were decent, but while his peers seemed to be making friends and having a good time, he was completely disinterested in everyone around him. A pervasive sense of loneliness followed him around like his own personal storm cloud. By night, he found himself at a party, he just wanted to have fun, but the party bored him, so he did what he does best: drink. 

It is now midnight and Grantaire is leaving the party, thoroughly drunk and wanting to sleep. The warm and humid air of the club shifts to the cool and fresh September air of the outdoors and he feels just a little bit better. The moon glows platinum and reflects off of each blade of grass. But, Grantaire doesn’t notice because he is a bird in a cage of his own making and can’t appreciate the simple beauties in the world around him.

Enjolras just finished his first day of university, it was alright. His law classes were fine. The highlight of his day was when he handed out pamphlets to his classmates to advertise his club. The club he wanted to create would engage in activism and organise protests. Eight people took interest in it and they set up a time and place for their first meeting. But, for an unknown reason, Enjolras felt like something was missing.

It is now midnight and Enjolras is taking a walk because he can’t sleep. On the path ahead of him, a figure appears. The closer it gets, the more features become visible. It’s a guy wearing a jade green oversized sweater with a red paint splatter and black jeans. He’s also obviously drunk, judging from his stumbling and unbalanced stride. The mysterious person steps into a patch of light and Enjolras’s jaw drops at just how captivating he is. His tousled, curly and slightly frizzy black hair is luminous in the light of the moon and his striking emerald green eyes are sparkling, even though glossed over.

_Crap_, Enjolras thinks. _What do I do? He’s so… stunning!_ Enjolras racks his brain, searching for an excuse to approach the guy, but can’t find one. Just as Enjolras is about to give up hope, he reaches into his pocket and finds a leftover pamphlet advertising his club. _Perfect_.

Grantaire was just walking while staring down at his feet, but then he hears a voice saying:

“Excuse me? Would you like to join my club? We do activism and stuff.”

Grantaire looks up and sees, right in front of him, an angel. This incredibly handsome guy’s champagne-colored hair flows in smooth waves, his skin is gently sunkissed and his eyes that are full of life and glitter a brilliant azure. Grantaire tries to respond, but no sound comes out of his mouth. He takes a deep breath and asks:

“What?”

Surely I must have misheard, Grantaire thinks. For what reason would he want anything to do with me? 

“Wanna join my club? We do activism and organise protests, our first meeting is 7 PM tomorrow in the café Musain”

Grantaire stands dumbfounded for a moment then smiles wide and blurts out:

“Absolutely! I’d love to! Thank you so much!”

His face immediately falls victim to a vermillion tsunami of embarrassment. _Shit shit shit shit I sound so lonely and desperate,_ Grantaire thinks.

Enjolras finds this display of joy and the ensuing furious blushing, absolutely adorable. The guy’s freckles are like a constellation of little umber stars on his cheeks, now lit in a soft pink that pairs well with his rosy but faded lips.

“My name is Enjolras, what’s yours?”

“Grantaire.”

“See ya tomorrow at the Musain!” Enjolras says.

“You too!” Grantaire replies, the blush still unrelenting.

Grantaire walks home in astonished silence and remembers a quote he heard somewhere,_ ‘No one loves the light like the blind man’_. He begins to notice all of the little things around him. The distant song of a nightingale, the leaves on trees that are just beginning to change into their autumn accoutrements, the glimmering crystal-like stars scattered across the dark and enchanting night sky. Grantaire’s surroundings are now lit up in heavenly light, exposing their true pulchritude.

Once Grantaire gets to his apartment, he opens the door slowly and carefully, as to not wake his roommate, Éponine. But once he walks in, he finds her listening to rock music while painting her nails a glamorous shade of plum with black sparkles. 

“Why are you back so late? Where even were you? Why do you look so… happy?” Éponine asks interrogatively.

“Well, I went to a party. It was lame though," Grantaire replies.

“Then why do you look like you just won the lottery???” Éponine pries, and before Grantaire can respond, she gasps and pipes up again:

“You have a crush one someone! Who are they? Tell me!”

“Nonononono,” Grantaire responds hastily, “You got me all wrong, I’m just happy because a guy asked me to join his club!”

“Yeah ok… so you have a crush on this guy that asked you to join his club,” Éponine concludes.

“Oh my god Ep…” Grantaire says, hand to his forehead, “I’m too tired for this crap.” He goes to his bedroom and sleeps.

The next day in Grantaire’s art class, everyone is told that they have one day to make a piece that uses the style of their favorite artistic movement. Grantaire chooses to paint in the mode of the romantic movement.

Grantaire picks up a brush and starts painting, he doesn’t realize it, but the composition he makes accurately portrays the conflicts in his mind. He draws a figure, possibly Apollo or maybe some sort of angel, lounging on a cloud, and a man on the earth below, marvelling at him. The angel is so unattainable, clearly, the man will never be able to reach him, never be good enough for him. 

This painting is shaping up to be the most magnificent piece of art that Grantaire has ever created. Once he gets home, he works on it, but by the time he should be leaving to go to the club meeting, it's still not done, so he takes it with him. 

Grantaire shows up to the café ten minutes early and nobody's there yet. He gets a table for the club and proceeds to put the finishing touches on his painting. He’s so focused that he doesn’t even notice Enjolras pull up a chair beside him and remark:

“Wow… it’s amazing!”

Grantaire looks up from his work and the angel is before him once more. He replies:

“Oh, thank you!”

At once, two guys walk over to them.

“So, this is Combeferre,” Enjolras says while motioning towards the one with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. Combeferre wears silver-rimmed glasses, a dark blue button-up shirt and jeans. “And this is Courfeyrac, his boyfriend,” Enjolras resumes, gesturing towards the one with curly black hair (like Grantaire’s, but shorter) and amber eyes. Courfeyrac wears a tight saffron wife-beater, tucked into his black wide-legged pants, along with a yellow wristband.

“Hey, I’m Grantaire!” Grantaire says as he shakes their hands. 

Gradually, more people pour in and Enjolras introduces them to Grantaire; Marius, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel and Feuilly. 

When it comes time to order drinks, everyone gets a beer, but Grantaire orders vodka. The longer the crew stays at the café, the more Grantaire drinks. The first thing the club does is come up with a name for their group.

“So… we’re friends, maybe something with 'amis'?” suggests Courfeyrac.

“Oh, and we can add ABC because it sounds like abaissé which is like abased in French because we fight against oppression,” affixes Jehan.

“Good idea! So let’s be ‘Les Amis de l’ABC’,” completes Enjolras.

The talk of the table zooms through many more subjects including future protests, society’s most important issues and how to fix them. But the topic takes a sudden turn into love. 

“There’s this girl, I saw her at the park today with her dad... and I’m definitely crushing on her. She just was so graceful and seemed so kind, I think I’ll try to talk to her sometime.” Marius confides.

“Go for it, I was nervous to approach Courfeyrac for the first time, but I’m so glad I did,” says Combeferre, with Courfeyrac immediately planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Yeah except I’m gonna have to find her alone, like, without her dad so I can ask her out. He's super muscular, tall and low-key scares me," Marius adds.

Grantaire has stayed silent since he introduced himself and he’s about to order another vodka, Enjolras takes notice of this and says:

“Hey, uh Grantaire? Why haven’t you been doing any talking? And why have you been drinking so much? I don’t think you shouldn’t order another shot.”

“Well, I’ve never been in love, so how could I participate in talk of romance?” Grantaire counters.

“Alright, then why didn’t you say anything while we were talking about protests and revolution? And you still haven’t answered my question about the drinking.” Enjolras inquires.

“Me? Participating in protest and revolution? I’m practically worthless! It’s clear that I won’t make the world a better place even slightly! There’s no hope for me! No point in even trying! Might as well have fun the only way I know how, drinking. Why would I take any interest in activism?” Grantaire responds vehemently.

“So, if you don’t care about social change and don’t believe you could possibly do anything good for the world, why the hell are you here!?” Enjolras retorts, fuming and confused.

Grantaire being drunk and very spontaneous, replies with:

“When you approached me, I was mesmerized, I just wanted to stay with you. Enjolras, I like you.”

Comprehending what he just said, Grantaire’s face blanches, his eyes widen and he clamps a hand over his mouth. Everyone else sits in stunned silence. Grantaire rummages through his pockets, throws twenty dollars on the table (it’s more than needed, but he doesn’t care), grabs his painting and runs out of the café. 

“Wait!” Enjolras cries out, but it’s too late. Grantaire disappeared leaving only the lonely twenty dollar bill.

_Who was I kidding, accepting his club invitation? I should’ve known that I’d screw this up,_ Grantaire thinks. _Like Icarus, I’ve flown too close to the sun. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy barricade day everybody! I've decided to come off hiatus and publish this chapter to celebrate! This fanfic is a bit cringe but I still love it. This is the chapter where the story turns from angst to fluff, so let's go!

-Next day-

Enjolras is waiting for Grantaire outside the art building while anxiously tapping his fingers on the side of his leg. He sees Grantaire leaving the building, runs towards him and calls:

"Hey 'Taire!"

Grantaire turns towards Enjolras and rushes over to him. He apologizes profusely for what happened the night before:

"Enj! I'm so sorry! I made things really awkward and then threw a huge fit! I'm so sorry, I know you probably won't be able to forgive me but-"

"Of course I forgive you!"

Enjolras interrupts.

"But... why? I drunkenly admitted that I like you then ran away. That would pretty much kill any friendship."

Grantaire asks.

"Well..." Enjolras searches his brain for a response and can only find one, he must tell the truth. "Grantaire, that night I met you... I wasn't even supposed to be handing out flyers. You were so damn cute and I just gave you it because it was an excuse to talk to you and ask you to hang out with me. I can understand if you don't want to but, please, come back to the club 'Taire."

They share a silent moment.

"Wow, we both made a very random confession... I guess we're even now?"

Grantaire replies with a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess so."

Enjolras says, smiling.

"...Anyways, the meeting is tonight at 7."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"See ya!"

-7 PM at the café Musain-

Enjolras sits at the head of the table and announces:

"I have found the topic of our first protest!"

He shows the club a newspaper.

"Large fossil fuel power plant to be built near Paris"

Combeferre reads

"What? Those are horrible for the environment! Think about all the CO₂ that would produce! And don't even get me started on the air pollution!"

Combeferre exclaims.

"Exactly! We should try to do something about this!" Says Enjolras. "So let's start by figuring out the basics. When should the rally be?"

"How about a week from now?"

Jehan suggests.

"Sounds good."

Replies Enjolras.

Grantaire looks a bit nervous and he says:

"Guys, I've never really done this protest thing before, how does this work? Like what do we do?"

"Well, we make a speech to commence the rally, then do a march with some signs and raise awareness for the cause."

Enj responds, happy that Grantaire is engaging in the discussion.

"Courf and I can plan the location and route that we will walk."

States Combeferre.

"Joly and I can make signs with Musichetta!"

Says Bossuet.

"Jehan, Marius and I can tell people about the protest."

Declares Bahorel.

Enjolras notices that Grantaire doesn't have a task.

"'Taire, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know... there's nothing I'm really good at."

"What about art?"

"Hmmm... Oh! I can do some cool graffiti to raise awareness of the issue!"

"Well... that's kind of illegal, but if it's nice-looking and for a good cause I suppose you could do it."

"Ok sure, I'll do it at midnight so there isn't anyone around to see."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure, meet you at the park."

-Midnight-

Grantaire and Enjolras meet at a park very close to their university where there is a large white wall that serves as a divider between the park and the road. Grantaire and Enjolras both bought some spray paint and are ready to get to work.

"What if we paint some pictures of different beautiful parts of nature, like rainforests, oceans, deserts, mountains and meadows? It'll show what we're fighting to keep."

"Great! Above it we should write something along the lines of 'Help keep the planet healthy, join the march against the construction of a new fossil fuel power plant on June 5.'... But there's a bit of a problem, I've never done this graffiti thing before"

"That's ok, I'll show you how!"

Just as they're about to begin, Enjolras and Grantaire see a cop car in the distance. They share a panicked glance and sprint the other way. Grantaire pulls Enjolras into a small alley between two buildings. It's about two and a half feet wide so Grantaire is pressed up against the wall while Enjolras has one arm on either side of him. Grantaire can barely form coherent thoughts with Enjolras so close to him. They're out of breath, and they can't help but laugh. Enjolras presses his index finger to his lips playfully in a 'shhhhhh' motion.

Suddenly, Grantaire is looking at Enjolras's lips. Stop looking at his lips! One voice in Grantaire's head says. But... they're so close, don't you just want to kiss him? Responds another voice. Grantaire ponders his options for a second, then decides on looking away from Enjolras's lips. Now, Grantaire finds himself lost in Enjolras's pale blue eyes. Oh gods, why? Grantaire thinks.

Meanwhile, Enjolras watches him, not sure what to do. He wants to lean in and kiss Grantaire, but there's something stopping him. Enjolras can't let himself be distracted by Grantaire, the protest is in a week, he must stay focused. He feels like Grantaire is too close, too... tempting. Enjolras puts an end to this moment by saying:

"Ummm, the police car is gone."

"...Right."

Grantaire responds awkwardly.

They get back to the park and begin the graffiti. Grantaire takes the lead and shows Enjolras how to spray paint different things and Enjolras does pretty well. Once they've finished, they step back to admire their work. It looks great and it's sure to get noticed.

"Welp, I think our work is done here, let's head back."

Grantaire says.

They walk back, alone together in the moonlight, just like the night they met. They have a lot of fun, talking about anything and everything. As they near Enjolras's apartment Grantaire grins and says:

"I'm not tired, are you?"

"No way! It's only 4 AM, I can stay up way later than this."

Says Enjolras in a playfully competitive way.

"Well, then how about we watch a movie together?"

Grantaire challenges.

"Sure thing, we can do it at my place."

Enjolras says.

They arrive in Enjolras's apartment and as they're about to enter his room, Grantaire notices another door in the hallway.

"You have a roommate?"

He asks.

"Yeah, Courfeyrac. Let's just be quiet and try not to wake him up."

Enjolras replies as they walk into his room. They sit down on the couch and share a blanket.

"So, how about we watch the most boring documentary ever and the last one to fall asleep wins."

Enjolras says.

"You're on."

Grantaire counters.

Enjolras turns the TV on and the room fills with the sound of an old man monotonously droning on about the history of cement.

"Portland cement is the most common type of cement in general use around the world. This cement is made by heating (calcium carbonate) with other materials to 2,640 °F in a , in a process known as that liberates a molecule of from the calcium carbonate to form , or quicklime—which then chemically combines with the other materials in the mix to form calcium silicates and other cementitious compounds...."

-Next morning-

Grantaire wakes up and notices that his head is on someone's shoulder and he quickly sits up. He realizes that it's Enjolras and Grantaire eases his head back down onto Enjolras's shoulder. Once again he sits up straight and thinks What the hell happened last night and why am I in Enj's room!? The memories come back within a few seconds and Grantaire relaxes and lays his head back on Enjolras's shoulder. Grantaire opens his eyes wide a third time and frantically digs through his pockets to get his phone. His jaw drops when he sees the time, 8:50.

"Enj! Wake up! We forgot to set an alarm and if we don't leave in like two minutes we're gonna be late for class!"

Grantaire yells as he shakes Enjolras awake.

At that moment, Courfeyrac walks into the room saying:

"Class is literally going to start in ten minu-"

The abrupt stop in his sentence was caused by the scene he now sees before him. Enjolras half asleep on the couch and Grantaire with his hands on Enjolras's shoulders, their faces inches apart.

"Uhhhh, I think I might be walking in on something"

Courfeyrac mumbles as he walks out of the room backward.

"I am going to have a VERY hard time explaining this to him."

Says Enjolras.

"Nevermind that! We need to go!"

Grantaire yelled.

"Ummmm, there's a big bright blue streak of spray paint across the front of your shirt and your pants."

"This is bad! With the sudden appearance of that graffiti and my spray paint-stained clothes, people could put two and two together!"

"Well then change quickly!"

"Into what?"

"Lemme get something."

Enjolras tosses a random shirt and pair of pants to Grantaire who hastily puts them on. Grantaire looks very different from how he'd usually dress. He wears a red long-sleeved shirt and some black ripped jeans that are a little bit too long.

They walk to the campus, but at some point, they go their separate ways. Eponine spots Grantaire the moment he parts with Enjolras and she walks over to him with a wide smirk. She asks:

"So, you overnighted with him, and now you're wearing his clothes... Care to explain?"

"It's a long story, I've gotta get to class."

Eponine tugs the sleeve of his bright red shirt and says:

"Well alright, but you know what they say... red, the color of desire."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it! If you wanna chat with me, feel free to leave a comment or message me on my tumblr (enjolrass-barricadebooty).


End file.
